Bad Boys live in the stars
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Rei was a perfect student getting honor rolls and A's in school. That all changes though, when she meets Jun Manjoume, the delinquent and bad boy of the school. Rei x Jun, Argueshipping.


Bad boys live in the stars

Ch.1-Meeting the Bad boy

A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis: Hiyo everyone! Hope ya enjoy this Jun x Rei Fanfic. I personally think they resemble Shun and Fabia from Bakugan a little bit don't you agree? Anywhat, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, I would make Jun x Rei and Judai x Asuka the official couples. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rei's POV**

*BEEP* *BEEP*

I press the snooze bar to shut it up. "Rei-chan, today is your first day of high school, get up." Papa calls me from the upstairs hallway. "Coming." I grumbled. I sit up and rub my eyes. I see posters hung up all over the place.

They're not posters of boy bands or anime characters; they are posters of academic stuff, from the multiplication chart to the periodic table.

Yes, I admit that I am a nerd. I was a straight A student my whole life since kindergarten. Then in middle school, I was on the honor roll for 3 years. Everyone was proud of me, including Mama and Papa.

When I finish dressing up, I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and see my parents already in there.

"I can't believe my baby is in high school already! She's growing up!" Mama hugged me and started crying.

"I am very proud of you Rei, you made it this far in your school career, keep it up and you'll land a scholarship to Todai University, one of the most prestigious colleges." Papa tells me. I nod, "Thanks Papa." I muttered.

As I was eating my breakfast, Mama places my glasses case beside me. "Don't forget your glasses darling." She told me. "Yes Mama, I know." I mouthed to her as I ate natto, which is totally disgusting, don't eat it!

When I finished eating breakfast, Papa drove me to school and before I got out of the car, he looked at me seriously. "Good luck Rei." He told me.

I smile; "Ok Papa." and I give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. I get out of the car and walk to the school. The school is called Azabu High School.

As I was walking to the school, I ran into a group of boys who was skateboarding and I tripped, my knee hit the skateboard really hard, breaking it into two pieces.

"OWW!" I whined.

"Watch where you're going you fucking slut!" One of the boys yelled at me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I apologized. Just as he was going to slug me, another boy came up. He had black hair and scary eyes. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"This girl ran into us and broke my skateboard!" the guy I ran into cried and pointed at me. The black haired guy then looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked me. "Um…My name is Rei Saotome." I answered him coolly. "My name is Jun Manjoume. Stay out of our sight or we will beat you." He warned me. I nod carefully and stood up, walking past him.

"Manjoume-san, are you really going to do that to a girl?" One of them asked Jun. "Nah, I just did that to scare her. Although she does seem interesting."

I arrived to my classroom and sat down at my desk. The teacher looked so busy. I stared at the desktop, thinking about what happened in front of the school a few minutes ago.

_My name is Jun Manjoume. Stay out of our sight or we will beat you. _I shudder when I think of that. He seemed scary and I don't think he was kidding with me.

Suddenly, the teacher stood up and clapped her hands. "Welcome to Azabu High. Call me Kazami-sensei. During your 3 years here, you will be intensely loaded with homework to prepare you for the college years." The teacher eagerly said. The whole class groaned.

It doesn't matter to me. I actually like doing homework because it keeps my mind busy. Anyway, the same boy that threatened to hurt me is actually in my class because he walked into my classroom today, Lucky me.

"Manjoume-san, please pick your seat now." The teacher scolded. I looked around the classroom to see if there were any empty spots. Unfortunately, the only seat that was empty was the seat next to me. This meant that Jun had to sit there.

"Jun, you can take the seat next to the glasses girl." Kazami sensei suggested. Jun rolled his eyes and walked to the seat next to me and sat down.

I adjusted my glasses and tried to pretend that he didn't exist. But strangely, he didn't say anything. I guess he is one of the bad boys.

I kept looking at him, but he didn't say anything, he just kept quiet. "Um…Hello?" I whispered. Jun then looked at me and looked back to the front of the room.

_How rude! _I thought and I leaned over to him. "Hello?" I whispered a little louder.

"Saotome-san! Please pay attention to the lecture!" The teacher scolded.

"Yes sir." I muttered. I wanted to melt into water so badly. I heard a couple of kids snicker.

Jun looked at me and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

I glared at him. "Doesn't seem like it bad boy."

Jun then looked at me. "Who are you calling a bad boy?" he hissed.

"You of course!" I snapped. "You lean back in your chair and your face is pale! Don't you eat anything? Your uniform is messy too." I pointed out.

"Man, what an annoying girl. Sensei, may I receive a seat change?" Jun asked the teacher. The teacher then stared at me and Jun. "You two seem to enjoy the class today. Maybe you two will enjoy a detention together after school today for disrupting class." He told us.

At the end of class, my homeroom teacher left the room and while we were waiting for the next teacher to arrive. I glared at Jun. "Thanks a whole lot!" I whispered.

"Why are you thanking me? This is your fault! If you kept your mouth shut during class. Both of us wouldn't have a detention!" Jun yelled at me. I pressed my lips together. "Uh-huh, I was trying to be friendly, but nooo…You were being rude!"

Jun then sighed. "Two words Rei, ." He hissed at me.


End file.
